Microdialysis is a bioanalytical technique that enables the measurement of substances in the extracellular space. As a tool for dermatologic research, this method may be very useful for quantitative and chronological studies of cutaneous inflammatory mediators in diseases such as psoriasis. We have made use of this technique in a skin aging study to measure the differences in dermal glucose metabolism between young and old skin.